goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Groomed Out
Groomed Out is premiered in September 22, 2001 and defunct in May 18, 2002. The show was created by Gary David Goldberg and Bill Lawrence. The series was located in Lithonia, Georgia, built in the New Birth Missionary Baptist Church and Lithonia High School. Groomed Out was premiered on the WB after the sixth season of Spin City. Cast *Michael J. Fox - Gilbert Avery *Hugh Laurie - Mr. Alfred Avery *Geena Davis - Mrs. Juliet Avery *James Woods - Dave Avery *Steve Zahn - Riley Avery *Winona Ryder - Pamela Avery *Dennis Quaid - Walter Avery *Sarah Michelle Gellar - Linda Avery, Gilbert's love interest Production Companies *UBU Productions *Lottery Hill Entertainment *DreamWorks Television Distributor *Paramount Television Aspect Ratio *720p (16:9) *480i (4:3) Length *30 minutes GoAnimate in Real Life Channel The WB Episode List #Pilot - September 22, 2001 Written by: Bill Lawrence, Directed by: Thomas Schlamme #Word on the Street that Gilbert Doesn't Watch - September 29, 2001 Written by: Gary David Goldberg and Bill Lawrence, Directed by: Pamela Fryman #The Choice was Walter's - October 6, 2001 Written by: Chris Henchy and Michelle Nader, Directed by: James Burrows #Beyond to What You See - October 13, 2001 Written by: Tad Quill, Directed by: Gary Halvorson #Rush Hour - October 20, 2001 Written by: Bill Lawrence and Dawn Urbont, Directed by: Peter Bonerz #Right on Time - October 27, 2001 Written by: Peter Schneider, Directed by: James Burrows #Don't Lose Alfred's Memory - November 3, 2001 Teleplay by: Gary David Goldberg, Story by: Michelle Nader, Directed by: Thomas Schlamme #The Local Newspaper - November 10, 2001 Written by: Gary David Goldberg, Directed by: James Burrows #Inconsiderate Girlfriend - November 17, 2001 Written by: Tad Quill, Directed by: Peter Bonerz #A Raft's Life - November 24, 2001 Written by: Gary David Goldberg and Bill Lawrence, Directed by: Ted Wass #We Won't Be Needing an Enemy at Anything - December 15, 2001 Written by: Michelle Nader, Directed by: Lee Shallat-Chemel #A Set of Satellites - January 19, 2002 Written by: Peter Schneider, Directed by: Pamela Fryman #The Palm of Our Hands - January 26, 2002 Written by: Chris Henchy, Directed by: James Burrows #The Preparation - February 2, 2002 Written by: Tad Quill and Dawn Urbont, Directed by: Thomas Schlamme #I Now Pronounce You... - February 16, 2002 Written by: Peter Schneider, Directed by: James Burrows #Breakdance - March 2, 2002 Written by: Tad Quill, Directed by: James Burrows #Fruit of the Loom - March 16, 2002 Written by: Bill Lawrence, Directed by: Pamela Fryman #The Honeymoon is Over or Now What? - March 30, 2002 Written by: Michelle Nader, Directed by: Thomas Schlamme #A New House for Sale - April 13, 2002 Teleplay by: Gary David Goldberg and Bill Lawrence, Story by: Peter Schneider, Directed by: Ted Wass #Ain't That a Kick in the Head? - April 20, 2002 Written by: Dawn Urbont, Directed by: Peter Bonerz #Videotape - April 27, 2002 Written by: Gary David Goldberg, Directed by: Ted Wass #Exchange - May 4, 2002 Written by: Tad Quill, Directed by: Lee Shallat-Chemel #Very Nice, But Linda is Going to Be Pregnant For a While - May 11, 2002 Written by: Peter Schneider, Directed by: James Burrows #Dad's Dead - May 18, 2002 Written by: Bill Lawrence, Directed by: Peter Bonerz Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:The WB TV Shows